


Silent Secrets

by MrViolentVisor



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!Soundwave - Freeform, M!Soundwave, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SplitSpark twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrViolentVisor/pseuds/MrViolentVisor
Summary: Soundwave has been hiding something more than just his voice. Something only few know of. But what happens when things suddenly go south? Something important to soundwave gets taken from him, and sacrifices have to be made for the better?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Deception tic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554368) by SLOW INCINERATION. 



Things were messed up, bad. 

Soundwave was frantically searching for signals, on several different devices, and using other different tools to search. He'd just had something stolen from him. Something that meant his world, his life, his entire being. He needed to get it back, and soon. He would be in awful trouble if he didnt. He'd lose his mind if he couldnt find it- couldnt find _her _. His Twin- his sister.__

__They were split spark twins, originating from one whole spark, into two whole beings. They were identical, other than things only they knew were different. Things they never allowed the world to see. To everyone, only one of them existed. Soundwave, was only a stage name for one, as they both would go by it in public, with only one being seen at a time. In public, neither would be in close proximity to eachother, and would never break habit, of being "Soundwave". Only one, Megatronus- Megatron, knew of their seperate forms, though he played along, and acted as if they were one being. Of course, during their off time, and he was around, he'd refer to them as individuals._ _

__That at lasted as long as they could remember, from the Gladial pits of Kaon, through the war and now, on earth._ _

__But it was his fault, he blamed himself for her capture, he wouldnt forgive himself until she was safe with him once more. Thats what he had to do; he had to retrieve her, and before anything bad happened._ _

__

__  
Soundwave had been up all night, doing work for Lord Megatron. Looking for signals for any energon signals, since the ship seemed to be running low on its source, and rations had to be made for everyone, to keep them back up in service. _ _

__Of course he'd found a few, but they turned out to be fairly small in size, and he would have to look for more so that they could have extra if it was needed. He typed away on his console, his slender digits drifting across the keypad while his visored face looked into the monitor. He was focused considerably. Not minding his surroundings, which wasnt the best of ideas. Seeing as his sister Deltarune, snuck up behind him and simply grabbed his shoulders, causing him to flinch, and tense up. Turning toward her rather sharply, his aura giving a ' what for?" sort of vibe. Him having to stop typing, to see what his twin wanted._ _

__She just shook her helm at him, and simply gave a " You're doing the thing again" Her gently rubbing his shoulders as her voice quietly drifted out from behind her own, identical visor. " You'll overwork yourself ." She stood up straighter, and let him go from her hold, and simply stood next to him, looking up at his assignment, before nudging him out of the way, and going and starting to do the work for him. She didnt mind._ _

__Soundwave watched for a moment, before a voice rang out from his visor to her :: Soundwave, we need you to locate energon mines, we will be needing them soon:: it was megatrons voice, and of course, it was as powerful as it is in person. But soundwave stepped back up to his monitor, and well- nudged her back away from it. " Obviously, its my job-"He was quickly silenced by Delta, who'd just shut off the monitor entirely, and unplugged it. " You're going to stress yourself out, quit it" she sneered, her tone serious._ _

__Soundwave let out a sharp sigh, and rolled his optics, obviously unseen behind his visor. Him going over to one of the two recharge slabs, and just laying down. He didnt do much else, and seemed like he was just relaxing there, into a possible recharge for the night. But they both knew he wasnt going to sleep, the two rarely did ever rest, and when they did, it was separately. Leaving Delta to the nights work; of course she had to plug, and power the monitor back on, thanks to her cutting it off completely- Though she eventually was commed off to work on something else in place for Soundwave._ _

__The mech though, got right up as soon as he heard the door slide to a close, and lock with a faint 'click'. Simply put, the TIC got up, and went right back to what his sister hadnt finished. He only planned to work until she got back, which he hoped was only a few minutes. But those minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into the morning. Him submitting the scans without realizing how early in the day it'd became. Before he went back to lay down. His rest didnt last long though, as Delta had come back in, and shook him some, playing a recording, instead of speaking ::Soundwave, report to the energon mines, assistance is needed::. The slender purple mech stood, and took lazerbeak, and went ahead out of the room, of course closing the door behind him._ _

__He spawned a groundbridge to the mines, already having the location from his sibling. They did share feelings, and minds, they could feel what the other felt, They knew what the other knew, and so, he had the coordinates. Heading straight to the mines._ _

__When he arrived, he had to swiftly dodge a beam that grazed past his helm. Autobots. He saw them as an immediate threat, and went straight into the battle. His slim form swiftly dodging, and sending his own blows to the opposing team._ _

__He took note of the autobots there, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz-. He looked around, just three of them? That didnt make any sense to him whatsoever. Why wasnt there any more? He didnt question it anymore, and instead went to strike again, before he felt something smash against his helm. Something solid? a Fist maybe? He couldnt be certain. But what he did know, was that his vision had gotten fuzzy, and his systems were alerting him of a slight injury he'd gotten. He cancelled it out, and blocked it off, him turning to throw a blow back to whatever hit him- blurr- why didnt he guess? of course there were more._ _

__He easily deflected and dodged the others moves, throwing his own back into the fight, knocking the mech onto his aft, and releasing his tendrils to finish him off, them spinning, and sending out sparks of electricity._ _

__But what he didnt expect, was the second hit to his helm, ultimately knocking him out._ _

__What he didnt know, was that he'd been restrained, and taken back to the autobot base for interrogation. They tied him up in a back room, forcing his frame into a stasis lock until they were ready to wake him for questioning. They didnt realize what they'd just started by kidnapping him._ _

__Ironhide let out a grunt and fussed back at jazz, who gave a " 'ey man, look, we got us a 'con in our hands, why cant we just drag 'em for info then let 'em go?" while ironhide protested with " thats the exact reason we cant let him go, he's too dangerous, we need his information, then we send him to the scrap yard"._ _

__The bots kept fussing like this, until Optimus, prowl, and ratchet entered, Optimus' aura silencing them as he walked over to the head of the table. Seating himself, before ironhide cut into the silence. " I say we get his intel, and scrap him." jazz laughing sharply, and just shaking his helm. He didnt agree._ _

__Optimus Listened to the two parties, and just sighed, looking to prowl, who suggested something more of inbetween. He suggested to attempt to force the information they wanted from Soundwave, and if it didnt work, they would put force onto him, and if needed, they would put his spark out. But only if he caused a threat to the base to where they'd have to take his life._ _

__The group of autobots eventually made their way back into the room where they had soundwave locked up, strapped down to a slab, his arms, legs, neck, and abdomen strapped down to the desk so he couldnt move. And it worked._ _

__The brute of a mech, Ironhide, went over first. " Im going to keep this short and simple, you tell us everything we want to know, or you're dead" he threatened, his words laced with acid._ _

__The decepticon didnt respond though, and instead just laid there, looking at them silently. He wasnt going to budge. Ironhide knew the mech was testing his patience, and so he clenched his fists, " Soundwave, im giving you one more warning, spill" he raised his fists, about to strike._ _

__Soundwave prepared himself for the worst, clenching his optics closed tight. His spark racing as the blow that was to come. Being struck straight on his cheek, he let his helm flop to the opposite side, him holding back a yell of pain._ _

__Unluckily for him, his symbiote, Lazerbeak, didnt respond well to this at all. And detatched himself from the TIC's chassis, flyign around the room, screeching in fear and shooting little lazers at any autobot it caught. Soundwave tried to sit up, and call his minicon back to him, but he forgot he'd been strapped down, and couldnt move at all._ _

__The autobots all acted quickly and ended up catching lazerbeak, and taking him to a whole other room, locking the bird up in confinement. Making this less of a hassle for them. They returned to the slender mech, and Jazz talked it up this time, playing the 'nice cop' in this situation, and clearly getting nowhere._ _

__Soundwave wasnt listening, he was too busy blocking off his bond with his twin, realizing that she'd been worried about him, her having felt the fear and pain that was there, and her pinging him with concern. Soundwave couldnt have that right now, the last thing he wanted was her to be pulled into this mess. But he was brought back to reality with another blow to the helm- him trying to again, get up, they were angering him, and if he found any way to get out, he'd kick all of them to cybertron and back._ _

__

__Deltarune was terribly worried. She'd been pacing a bit, only around their room though. She told him he'd get stressed out, and when he gets stressed, he's less focused. She knew he'd get caught up, and she knew she should've done a better job protecting him when it came to him leaving the ship. Now she had to go get him. She had to go get him knowing he was restrained in the proximity of the autobots. She knew this was terribly dangerous. But she did know she had to save her brother, she would do anything for him._ _

__She didnt know this mindset would be her demise. She didnt know it'd change her life forever._ _

__She had spent her time planning to get him out. Her simply tracing lazerbeaks signals. Soundwave had blocked her, and lazerbeak from his end, but not hers. So she still had full access to where he was. Her following it to where she felt it to be. Her own symbiote was worried. Her spark thrumming in concern. Delta simply told her to calm, and that things would be fine. Her travelling along the clouds, before finding a base of sorts. the top not being very well hidden. It was kinda obvious the base was here. So she knew her brother and his symbiote were inside._ _

__She landed quietly, almost too quietly for her own good her tendrils snaking down to the roof of the base, her making sure there were no alarms or sensors of sorts. To her surprise, there werent. So she went ahead with her plan._ _

__The lithe femme pulled out a lazer of sorts. and cut a hole, just big enough for her to sneak into. Holding it so it didnt fall and make any noise._ _

__She made her way into the base, staying on the roof of the inside, via her tentacles, hiding in the shadows and not daring to make any movements when a bot passed by the room. She'd found herself in the exact room lazerbeak was in. The bird minicon wiggling and screeching in fear as it was chained up in a cage. She made her way down, before silencing him, assuring him she'd get him, and soundwave both out. Thankfully the symbiote listened, and quieted down, allowing her to open the cage, and let him out. The symbiote clung to her frame, her back to be precise, as she'd already had a minicon on her front._ _

__She opened the door, carefully, only letting it slide enough to let her see out of it. The halls were clear, but she did hear voices from a few rooms over. She went the opposite way, and stopped when she heard lazerbeaks chirp, supposing that was the room her brother was held in. She went up to the keypad, and attached her tendril to it, shorting its circuitry and allowing her access into the room._ _

__She closed the door behind her, quickly going into the empty room- other than her twin, still strapped across the slab, and limp. He tensed though, seeing his counterpart and relaxing, watching as she went to work on getting him out with that little laser. Cutting him free of his restraints, and helping him to his feet. She gave him the laser, and lazerbeak, and told him to cut a hole up into the ceiling so they could escape._ _

__This seemed awfully easy, a bit too easy for their own good. So of course, it didnt last. The door being quite literally- kicked down, by irohnide, who'd noticed the keypad had been fried. " HEY-!!!" he shouted, just as the ceiling was finished being cut open, Soundwave and Deltarune turning sharply to stare down the mech, who froze in place. Ironhide didnt quite understand- two?? there were two of him??_ _

__Delta moved and pushed soundwave as a form of sign for him to go so they could escape. The lithe mech hopping up and climbing out of the hole, Delta quickly going to follow after him, her just about to escape-_ _

__Before she'd been snatched back down brutally by Ironhide. Him slamming her into the ground, and pointing a gun to her helm. The mech growled and gave a " You're not going anywhere, 'con" while the other autobots started to flood in._ _

__Deltarune knew she was in deep trouble now._ _


	2. Trouble to come

Soundwave had escaped, more than convinced that Deltarune had followed.

The TIC had transformed into his alt, and sped off into the sky, only for a moment later, to realize his sibling wasn't following suit. She was back in the base still, as far as he knew. Which was a definite red flag for him. He hovered above the clouds, having an internal conflict with himself. Fighting with his inner being on the matter of going back to get her, or waiting for a better- _safer_ opportunity. 

He went for the latter. Knowing- that the autobots probably filtered into the one room, thanks to all the noise they'd caused prior to his escape. He knew that they snatched her up as soon as they saw her- Soundwave blamed himself for the moment, he told himself it was because he wasn't fast enough. That because he didnt go through the hole as soon as he cut it open, he caused his sibling to be captured. He _hated_ himself for thinking that, he _hated_ knowing it'd be torture trying to retrieve her. He _hated_ knowing she'd have to endure what he did when he was there. It made his blood boil. It made him seethe with anger and frustration. It gave him more of a reason to beat the living daylights out of all the autobots who dared even set optics on her. He fumed, he got angry, and he willed himself beyond belief. He willed himself to fight for her, to find her. He was _going_ to bring her home, and no one would _dare_ get in his way.

Delta had been forced onto the ground, though only momentarily. Under the clutches of the rather hostile weapons specialist. Him calling in his comrades, shouting about how he needs assistance- and he was more than right. Delta was a fighter, clearly. Thrashing around, her purpose trying to get free. She'd already called his bluff when he pointed a gun at her helm. He's an autobot, and not even one of the more important ones. He wouldn't dare shoot her without consequence. Let alone kill her without saying anything to his boss first. So she tried him, and tried him hard. She jerked violently, which- startled him, allowing her the chance to get two extremities free from his grip. Her arms. She proceeded to grab him, and pull him down with the intention of making him off balanced. It worked clearly, as she'd swiftly turned and forced him onto the ground instead. Her EM field thick with disgust, and soaked in annoyance. 

But it changed from that, to pained. Her systems pinging her rapidly of a possible life threatening injury. 

Ironhide actually, _genuinely_ shot her. 

She felt a sharp, but burning pain in her leg. She didnt see, but instead felt the warm trickle of energon flow down her thigh, and to the ground. 

But that's not what stopped her. She'd obviously been through worse. Telling by the way she didn't even flinch. 

She'd been stopped by prime himself. Who essentially rammed her into the ground with his heftier form. A loud _CRACK_ sounding from Delta's body at impact. Thank primus she had her visor muted, she let out a pained yell, trying to avert her gaze from her bent- now dangling off, hanging by a cord- arm. It sparked, and leaked inner fluids. Bright blue coating her dark purple armor, and the light grey metal flooring. 

Honestly, by primes hesitation, it seemed as if he didn't intentionally mean to break the con's arm. But it also did mean his job was way easier. Him quickly calling in their medic, but promptly moving to assess the decepticon, forcefully moving what he'd thought to be soundwave, into the corner, away from the door, and away from the hole in the ceiling. No way of escape anymore. _'not that he could'_ , prime thought, the mech's arm seemed to be what would be the wing of his alternate mode. So even if he wanted to fly off, he was physically incapable. 

Ironhide got up, a growl coming from the back of his throat. " Serves you right, 'con " he spat, observing the others ailment for a click, though not a moment longer. He suddenly gave a " Now, where'd the other punk go." looking around the room obviously clueless, then up to the hole in the ceiling. Before turning his gaze to the prime. Who returned a confused look.

" The... other?" he questioned, immediately snapping his attention back to the TIC when they moved- prime making no harsh advancements, but instead taking the other arm, in his large servos. Now the con really cant go anywhere without getting hurt. 

" Yeah, there were two soundwaves-" and at that, he remembered the first one got out. Receiving a swear under his breath instead of an explanation. How would he ever go about explaining that to prime? Or the team? without sounding absolutely _nuts_. He would have to figure something out eventually. 

But the medic seemed to waltz in, his expression stoic, and un-amused. He saw the well- rapidly bleeding- broken armed con, and he sharply sighed. " Bring him to the medbay. I cant fix him in here" and his pinched his nasal ridge. Perhaps to relieve himself of stress. Marching his way right back out, and to his office to prepare for the work he'd need to do on soundwave.

Delta sure was going to try to run again, but the prime had snapped around too quickly. Plus he's got her other good arm. Afraid he'd try to snap that one too if she defied him. But she didn't dare do anything else- Not that she could. Mostly because her vision started to waver. She felt like she was on a boat in the middle of a storm at sea. And she saw the ground threatening to get closer. Her vision entirely blacking out before she dared to hit the floor. 

Prime had noticed before hand, and didn't seem to think too hard on it. not until the seeker started to go limp, and when they did, he was fast to catch them. The mech letting out a long tired sigh. Before hastily moving to go to the medbay to get the con situated and secured, if he dared to wake. 

Ratchet, had requested for the con to not be strapped down more than past the abdomen. He had to operate on the leg and the arm. and didn't need the being to react badly when he awoke to be in a different area; alone with an autobot medic who knew how to disassemble a mech, and put them back together with his eyes closed. He had to assure prime that he'd be fine. He could handle his own if anything popped off. But prime insisted that at least two mechs stay outside his medbay doors to be cautious. With a sigh, the medic agreed. Turning to the limp form of a frame on his medical slab. Operating on soundwave, one of the top _deadliest_ mechs to exist. Ratchet had a moment where he contemplated his decisions, where he thought this was a terrible idea. But he didn't have much of a choice. Prime already expressed what he wanted, and so the medic had to go through with his leaders wishes, no matter how horribly insane it turned out to be. 

And with that, the doctor got to work. Essentially kicking prime out of his workspace, and proceeding to lock himself up in there for who knows how many breems with this dangerous con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!  
> School work has been piling up over the quarantine. I cant seem to manage my time too well to write often--
> 
> Its short but here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site! Its mostly just going off of small ideas I had a while ago. I'd be thankful for any input/ things to change, and any ideas to add onto this!
> 
> The story does not have a main continuity, it's mostly mixed throughout as I see fit. 
> 
> Also! Big credit to " The decepticon tic" on fanfiction.net to give me the idea to begin with!


End file.
